


It's Not a Shame

by ItsYaBoiOddball



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fun, Gen, Holy crap - Freeform, Hope, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'll call it force fingers, M/M, Magic Fingers, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, kind of like peter tingles lol, lol all of those were legit tags including the last one, magic fingers is a tag, slow burn for some couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOddball/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOddball
Summary: I'm gonna be honest with you all, I suck at summaries... so I will leave the first bit of the first chapter here.KriffHis heart was pounding violently as he leapt away, a bolt nearly hitting him. A loud voice calling to him“STOP TROOPER!” It was his brother, but he wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop. He knew they couldn’t understand.It was hard to breathe to feel anything but burning in his lungs, the adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going.How could this all happen?! All he wanted was to save his brothers, wanted to keep them alive, but a Jedi cut him in half, right in front of him. He didn’t even get a chance to get his name…It all started on Kamino. 3 weeks ago.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Kit Fisto, CC-2224 | Cody/Quinlan Vos, Dogma & Shak Ti, Dogma/ Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo boi whats good? Here's a fun rare pair I decided I needed and to share, I hope you like it!

_Kriff_

His heart was pounding violently as he leapt away, a bolt nearly hitting him. A loud voice calling to him

“STOP TROOPER!” It was his brother, but he wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop. He knew they couldn’t understand.

It was hard to breathe to feel anything but burning in his lungs, the adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going. 

_How could this all happen?!_ All he wanted was to save his brothers, wanted to keep them alive, but a Jedi cut him in half, right in front of him. He didn’t even get a chance to get his name…

It all started on Kamino. 3 weeks ago.

He was in bed, imprisoned clones surrounded him all asleep, a night cycle. He was unable to sleep something in him told him not to. He wanted to sleep but he felt he shouldn’t, so he didn’t as he trusted his guts more than anything by this point. It was quite possible he was paranoid, but he decided it couldn’t do any harm to just stay awake a bit longer. It was sudden, and it was quiet. A guard came in the room, a commander… all the sudden his head felt like it was splitting in half and he gasped in pain gripping at the sides. A set of orders were coming in. A set of orders? He could hear them in his mind, something inside of his head. Order 66 must commence. The jedi have betrayed the republic and must be executed. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Follow orders. Orders. It was gone, leaving a lingering pain. He opened his eyes and saw everyone stirring and rising and somehow, he had moved to a standing position without fully knowing. He touched the side of his head where the most burning had happened. Order 66? Execute all the Jedi?! No thanks, he was a one and done kind of guy when It came to killing Jedi. Everyone started moving as if they were free men who could just get up in the middle of the night without trouble. What was even weirder was that no one stopped them, so Dogma followed out thinking maybe they’d gotten orders when his head had that sharp pain. He looked around and saw his friend Chatter, he couldn’t see Slick or Flax so he got as close to Chatter as he could following him out.

“Hey, Chatter what’s going on?” Chatter didn’t turn to look at him when he said

“The Jedi are traitors to the republic, those of us who are useful will be sent out to search for the traitors and eliminate them. Do what you are told Dogma.” That was weird, Chatter didn’t sound like himself, he didn’t expand on anything and when Dogma caught a glimpse of his eyes, they weren’t full like usual. He was quieter, and he said, ‘those of us who are useful’. He never talked like that, let alone belittled fellow clone troopers. His vod.

“What do you mean by that? What did they do?” Chatter didn’t respond in a way he was expecting

“The Jedi are traitors to the republic, we will eliminate them for treason”

“Okay, but what did they do?” Dogma tried once more but Chatter didn’t respond. Just kept marching dead eyed.

He looked around and saw empty eyes, he saw his defiant brother, Slick. He looked like he was sweating almost but then his eyes became as complacent as the rest, no fire. No… Slick. He looked at all the troopers. They were all marching out and standing at attention in the hall. Suddenly there was a commander with grey paint in front of them.

“Those of you who were sent here without injury, will follow me. Those sent for mental deterioration will follow CT-8883. Those with injury return to your bunks for further instructions. Chatter had an mutilated leg and started to head back to his bunk. Dogma felt something in himself that he hadn’t felt since Umbara, he felt his heart racing, something felt wrong with his heart. Before he eventually found the problem to be himself and Krell. This time, it was his brothers somehow disappearing while being right in front of him. Chatter, he didn’t want him to leave even if he wasn’t himself right now, it made him a bit sick. He followed orders despite it, he had a feeling acting out now would only make his situation worse. They made there way to a supply room where they got new armor that was plain white, they also got new blasters and regular supply.

“Now” began the commander “General Ti is in the building, she is slaughtering our troopers. We must execute her before she does any more damage. Squads of 4, GO!” They all swung into action getting with whoever was closest. Dogma was glad he had a helmet back on even if it wasn’t his because the expression on his face would’ve given him away. He was with random troopers; he had kept a close eye on Slick and Flax to see where they headed, and they weren’t near each other by the time everyone split up. Besides, it was hard to tell with the identical armor who he was with. All he knew is that if they came upon the Jedi, he couldn’t shoot, not till he knew what was going on.

0-0-0

They ran circles for hours in the Kamino base they were on. Dogma highly doubted that they would be finding anyone who wasn’t a brother or Kaminoin by this point. Of course, it wouldn’t be the first time he was wrong. A yell sounded from down the hall and the sound of a light saber ignited and the yelling stopped. Dogma froze,

“You were the biggest fool of them all Dogma! I relied on blind loyalty like yours to accomplish my plans!” Krells haunting voice sounded in his head and he heard his laughter blaring, he remembered the amount of despair he felt and the pain it caused him. He remembered seeing how Captain Rex’s hand shook ever so lightly as he aimed at Krell’s back. Its my fault, he had thought to himself I have to make this right. He gently reached down for Fives weapon and quickly aimed it at Krell pulling the trigger to stop Krell’s voice from still-

“MOVE IT TROOPER!” a brother called and he blinked out of his confusion enough to run on instinct as the glowing light of the blade came closer and closer and-

“ACK!” A strangled noise came from the clone next to him as he was cut in half, butning flesh filled Dogma’s nose and he turned terrified to the woman in front of him who slammed him into the wall with the force knocking his helmet off. Gasping in surprise he looked up at the former General in front of him, all his brothers were dead or knocked out around him. He looked at her terrified and tried to speak

“G-general Ti… Why are you? What are you doing? I-“ She paused as her blade came close to him. He froze looking between her and the blade.

“Trooper?” She asked, he could hear an unsteady note in her voice “What’s your name trooper?!” She suddenly asked and he stared at her confused his heart beating wildly “Name”

“D-Dogma. Its Dogma Sir…” He said and she continued to stare for a moment, then she closed her eyes and he felt like something was probing into his head, he grasped at his skull wincing trying to open his eyes but closing them at the pain of some sort of unknown force on his mind. “Stop!” he says but it comes out at barely above a whisper, but his mid was released and he slumped. He opened his eyes as the sound of a blaster bolt was deflected and she was about to slice at the trooper, he couldn’t handle that, he couldn’t see another brother fall like this “Please don’t!” He quickly dashed over grabbing her arm and she stopped. The trooper on the floor was out, killing him wasn’t even necessary. She let her arm relax and she took in a deep shaky breath.

“You aren’t like the others… your still here.” She said quickly grabbing him bringing him up to his feet dragging him with her. He didn’t know what to say. “Your mind is, it’s yours. You’re still here.” He nodded but quickly changed to the more important matter

“Well, we can’t stay here. You can’t hurt them. We can escape, but please, they were told that the Jedi are traitors, I was told that!” Panic rose once again, what if he was a traitor?! What if this wasn’t right? What did she even mean by saying he’s not like the others? But how could his vod be doing this? The Jedi are there generals, the loyalty to the Jedi means so much to them, no one was asking enough questions about this. But just these questions left him feeling overwhelmed. She pulled him off to the side quickly as another squad sounded down the hall, she held her breath and put an arm over Dogma to hold him against the wall. They stopped there and suddenly she placed a hand to his head gently and turned to him while they had a moment. He looked at her and she slowly eased her forehead on his. He took a deep breathe as a calm force came over him.

“Listen to me Dogma, we will escape. I will try harder not to hurt them. I know where the emergency ships are, but I need you to be calm for me, alright?” Ti was gentle, kind, he could tell this was hard for her to. He nodded again and allowed the force to wash over his mind. “Okay, we must move quickly. Stay close to me.” In all honesty, Shak Ti was confused, she didn’t know if this was the right choice, but she felt good about it. It was also a relief to have someone by her side who wasn’t trying to kill her, whose mind felt alive, not trapped in a cage and strangled like the others. Like her commander… her friend.

The pair ran down the halls and Ti had to resist her natural instincts to kill the threats presented. Dogma would drag them off into area’s where they could hide until groups passed them by. He was nervous still, he watched everything as closely as he could, but he was much calmer then before when his many questions bombarded his mind making him start to crack. It didn’t take long for them to find the pods that were pure white and round, they would need them to escape but they also couldn’t get far with them. It probably didn’t have enough fuel to go very far, but they didn’t have any other options. Just as they turned the corner though 3 squads of troopers came out; the commander was with them.

“Kriff” Dogma let out quietly

“Shak Ti, stop!” The commander boomed and she immediately ignited her saber as shots rained down on her Dogma gripped his gun and looked around. What the hell do I do?! His mind swirled slightly at the sight, she was taking them down without any thought, and they fired on her without a care in the world except to fulfill their duty. He looked at her face and though she remained calm mostly it was contorted into a look he’d never seen from her before, she looked like she was in pain practically despite not being shot yet. He looked to his brothers; he couldn’t see there faces but he knew that they wouldn’t stop. They were frozen in their spots firing rapidly as there training would have them do. He never realized how terrifying it would be to be to be on this end of the blasters. Well of course he knew, but it was different from his brothers. They were solid firing at them, and he felt afraid, he raised his gun slowly but didn’t fire, he couldn’t. Then suddenly a bolt flew through his shoulder and he yelled in pain clutching it he saw one of his brothers had fired on him, and suddenly Ti was in front of him

“Run!” She called to him and she let out a huge force push all around her front shoving all the troops against the walls. They bolted outside and ran around the back the rain pelting them harshly soaking them, it leaked through his armor and soaked him to the bone but he couldn’t stop, he heard his brothers voices not far behind him they ran around the back and Ti cut the door’s down quickly not stopping to pause and ran inside. There were more clones, but they weren’t equipped with weaponry instead in greys, so she force shoved them all away from the control panels harshly into the walls.

“Careful sir” he let out somewhat impatiently as he ran towards one of the pods. She ran after him towards the pod.

“Trooper what are you doing?!” One of the clones called to him and he felt the confusing guilt come back to him in an instant, but also feels the confusing and overwhelming feeling to ignore him. But he turns anyway, and there he is. Chatter was put into greys, the scar along his nose gave him away. He was watching Dogma with almost a look of hurt… almost. But something in his eyes prevented him from any fuller emotions, Dogma wanted to grab him and pull him into the ship… he needed his brother! Shak Ti saw the way Dogma stuttered in his movement and forced him onto the pod making him gasp as he slammed into the floor. She was about to follow when a blaster bolt rained down catching her in the leg.

”Sir!” He called out reaching out for her as she limped towards the shuttle she was shot again in the arm this time and yelling out with a force push and Dogma dragged her I quickly as another boot wizzes passed his head. He caught one more glimpse of Chatter, his eyes becoming angry yet… he wouldn’t find out that day as the shuttle door closed and he got up to the puppet seat to aim the pod carefully out.

He wasn’t a pilot, and it was very clear as he steered the pod out roughly, making it almost hit several of his vode. The doors in front of them began closing and he new they’d have to go much faster then he was going.

“Oh poodoo” he softly breathed out before accelerating to make it through. Unfortunately it wasn’t the easiest thing, and he was doing everything he could to it hit everyone and everything near the ship. There was a long screech of from the ship scrapping along the wall, that wasn’t good. Shak sat up slowly aching where she had been shot she dragged herself over to see what was happening, what she saw was the frantic young pilot nearly crashing them into a wall! In her panic she used the force to guide it gently out of the building before the doors could shut. She got to the controls behind Dogma and punched in coordinates but Dogma couldn’t see where to, and before he could ask she collapsed onto the floor groaning out.

“G-General!” He quickly got down beside her. The shuttle was on auto pilot now and easing its way out of Kamino quickly “I, what can I do sir?” He asked quickly hands shaking lightly as they hovered above her injuries.

“Med Kit” she said pointing behind

“Right” he quickly shot up and retrieved it from the back. He took out bacta patches and put one on her arm and moved quickly down to her leg, he didn’t know what else to do. It was messy and he covered them as best he could using almost all of them up. She lay there breathing oddly, but she was there. He dragged her up and against the back area sitting her up. “Is there anything else sir?” He said.

“Yes, you could tell me what you know about this Dogma. Why did your brothers attack me but you did not.” His heart sunk, he didn’t know why they attacked, he didn’t know if what he was doing was right or wrong for sure but he knew his brothers were good men and so was the general.

“I couldn’t say sir… I woke up and there was a severe pain in my head and suddenly everyone was up and moving. When I asked they said the Jedi had committed treason against the republic and that we needed to execute them all.”

“Why didn’t you follow orders?”

“I was a prisoner and suddenly they had wanted me to do something that got me in prison in the first place? It didn’t make sense.” She nodded along but froze slightly.

“Something you’ve done before?” She asked gripping at her saber

“S-Sir. It wasn’t like that. I killed a former Jedi… his name was Pong Krell. He made us kill our own brothers and then he killed us… he needed to be executed for his crimes.” He decided that was enough information on that subject for now. The details weren’t important to keeping himself alive, so she didn’t need to know.

“Yes, I heard about that.” She didn’t show any emotion just nodded before continuing “Well this ship has a tracker Dogma. We’ll need to take it apart quickly before we continue our chat.” He nodded before helping her up. She guided them to where the tracker was placed. They quietly moved together untangling wires as she tried her best to figure out what was and wasn’t part of the tracker. At one-point Dogma almost wanted to rip it all out, but then they’d be floating in space. They finally disabled the tracker although it almost felt pointless, they knew ships would probably have been sent out after them soon after. Ti didn’t seem to concerned about it, she sat down and closed her eyes letting the ship go as it was programmed. Dogma sat down near her and they stayed that way for a while. Dogma in shock and Shak Ti in… the middle of a meditation?

“Um, General?” He finally asked

“Yes Dogma?”

“What- er where are we going?”

“We are headed to Bathawui. I have a friend there… I’m… not sure where else to go” her meditated state pauses, and for the first time in Dogma’s life he can see the utter confusion from a jedi. He’d never seen a Jedi look confused before, it was unnerving. He felt the need to calm her, he wasn’t sure how, but he knew he wanted her to feel safe.

“That’s good.” He managed with a small smile “I’m sure we can come up with some sort of plan” he said a tad bit to eager. Shak looked at him with faint surprise, but it eased into a smile.

“Yes, I suppose we will.” He smiled even brighter and looked off out the pods window and watched as the stars passed. It wouldn’t take long to get there, a day, if that. After that they probably shouldn’t use the pod. It was very distinct and would probably give them away to any clone who knew what to look for.

The two minds on the shuttle wandered in solidarity, trying to figure out what to do and not quite ready to say anything about what happened. Eventually Dogma fell asleep despite his desire to keep watch. Ti wasn’t far behind, her body aching all over and the desire for rest overwhelming. They still had at least 12 hours; sleep would be fine. As she closed her eyes, she could feel and focus once again of the thousands of lives… the thousands dying, being killed, she can feel the anguish and her eyes open again slowly and she sighs out. What happened? She had no idea why this was happening all of the sudden, did the clones all start killing the Jedi? Well, she didn’t doubt it. But why? And why were the clones somehow… disappearing?

0-0-0

They met up with a bothan women who wouldn’t say her name in front of Dogma, which was fine. She was a spy, it’d be best to hide her identity. Shak Ti was still limping despite her denial, and his shoulder ached like hell… but to him if she wouldn’t admit her pain he shouldn’t. So, he didn’t.

She was a kind woman, gave them a place to rest and eat while they were with her. Even got Bacta for their injuries, as stubborn as they had been that nothing was wrong it felt great to have bacta on his wound. Of course, it wasn’t quite as good as the military grade but it would heal the worst of it, only aches will be left for a while.

Not long later they dived into conversation. No time to waste on pleasantries. They talked last night when he fell asleep, he knew though the bothan women was kind she couldn’t trust him. But he was still surprised by the information she was able to relay to them both after a matter of 10 hours.

“Well, I wasn’t able to get a lot, not as much as you are hoping I assure you” She says looking at Shak Ti with a sympathetic eye “What I have found is that all clone troopers of the republic have replied to this… execution order with complete obedience. Many were killed by escapee jedi and many jedi were killed by them.” She takes in a breath looking to the two in front of her. Their looks were both of hurt and confusion, but also determination shined through beyond the confusion.

“There’s something wrong with them, none of them would comply with such an order without good reason. I know it.” Dogma’s eyes are sharp as he looks the Bothan women in the eye, trying his best to make her understand. “On Kamino, everyone just started moving… as if they were given orders, but nothing was said to us. I thought I missed something, but I know I didn’t. I know it.”

“Yes…” Ti begins “There minds were…. trapped, not quite there’s. It reminded me of something.” She pauses eyes widening in horror “Oh gods…” she covers her mouth and Dogma attempts to get closer and try and comfort but was confused and unsure what she needed.

“What is it General?”

“Fives” Dogma lifted his brow in confusion. He knows Fives, he was his brother in the 501st. A stubborn ARC… but a good man, nonetheless.

“What about him?”

“He knew… he tried to warn us, but he was killed.” Thump in his chest

“He knew what?” She was silent and it made him even more ached in his chest. “Please Sir, please tell me” She looked at him and sighing out she said-

“There are chips in every single clone trooper’s head,”

Dogma’s heart lurched at that. She continued despite the horrendous tension filling the room.

“He said it was meant to control the clones, but the Kaminoins said it was to control the temper from the original Jango Fett. I guess we know better now.” She covers her face for a moment. “I should’ve trusted him” Ti places her hand down sighing out trying to relax.

“You couldn’t have known.” He tried to comfort but he knew he felt to distraught to do so affectively.

Fives… he never got a chance to see him again before he died. He didn’t even notice the pain in his eyes till a tear left him, he quickly wiped it away. There wasn’t time for tears, no not yet. Shak Ti didn’t share the sentiment and allowed hers to leave her quietly. He gripped her hand tightly fighting his own tears. He couldn’t cry. There wasn’t time to mourn yet, because if he started now he would think of everyone who will have been lost. He has to focus on what is living in this moment, Chatter is living, Slick is living, Flax is living, Shak Ti is living, this bothan women was living, doing dangerous things to get them information. “Good man…” was all he could manage in mourning.

“Is there anything else you found?” Shak Ti asked after a few moments of mourning.

“Yes, I found that there is a rumor of a jedi. A living one.” Dogma and Shak Ti looked up with mutual hope.

“There is a Jedi, on Alderaan. My contact says he is there killing all clones he can find. He isn’t in a good mindset apparently” Dogma shudders lightly at that. _Oh great, whoever it is going to love meeting him_.

“Right. Is there any other Jedi? Any others you’ve heard of?” Ti said

“No” the women laughed softly “None so reckless as he to be noticed by me”

“Well, were headed there then.” Ti decides shortly moments after the news.

“What?!” Dogma can’t help the fear, a Jedi who wants him dead wasn’t exactly new, but it wasn’t welcome either.

“Yes, you don’t have to come if you’d like to stay here instead, you’ve already helped me enough-”

“No General, I want to help. We need to save my brothers, and I’ll help no matter what.” She smiled at him and shook her head placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and they continued there planning.

“We need to gather as many Jedi as we can, but we’ll start with the reckless one first. If I am to guess who the reckless one is the best, I can say is Quinlan Vos or Anakin Skywalker. Those two might do something like that in rage”

Dogma shudders, he wants to see the general, but he also doesn’t want to see him if he has a desire to kill all clones in his path.

“I can get you guys out of here in one cycle maximum, but for your safety let’s hope sooner.” The Bothan women quickly says as they nod.

They hadn’t formulated much of a plan instead deciding to find more Jedi first, attempt to form as one before doing anything brash. All they knew is that they needed to find a way to help the troopers and Jedi, and more than that they needed to find out how exactly this all even happened in the first place. They were given cowls to cover up and civvies that Dogma couldn’t help but be simultaneously excited for as well as feeling very exposed, he just got some armor back and now he’d have to abandon most of it. He could fit the pants over some leg armor and could keep the upper pieces of the arms on at least. They of course would keep the rest on the ship in case it came to be of any use, but he couldn’t wear his protection outside of that.

Not 5 hours later they had everything they needed, Nuhunar (meaning funny in Mando’a, the name Dogma decided to call the bothan woman since she had been one of the funniest people he’d ever met and needed something other than ‘bothan women’) provided a small ship that was a casual one, there were shields and low powered weaponry but not much else for protection. It almost made him ich it was such an ill battleship. Despite that, the inside was beautiful. It was sleek and there were even real beds! Sure, they were a bit small for Dogma, but he would enjoy them none the less.

The events that followed were in quick succession and not to Dogma’s expectations.

0-0-0

“Dogma, quickly come and see this!” Ti had been almost uncharacteristically excited since visiting Kattda, a beautiful beach like planet on the Commenor’s run. She had a great time on the planet and they even walked around to shops although they could only afford to get food and some very cheap flimsy and a pen. She had slowly stopped meditating in the traditional sense, Dogma knew she was just trying to find peace through new means, but he hoped she wasn’t pushing herself at all.

They were very close to Alderaan now and it wouldn’t take more then a day to arrive. They would be able to find the Jedi who would (most likely) attack Dogma, it wasn’t a fun thought. He smirked slightly as he got up from where he was reading pushing those thoughts away.

“Yeah?” he said squatted on the floor next to her

“I finished it!” She said with a bit of pride in her voice, covering the flimsy she held in high regard. It was a picture game they were playing together since they picked up a few pieces of flimsy. They had folded it in half, Dogma had started it with a drawing of the top half of a man in a holo drama they had watched together. On the other half he drew the lines where his drawing ended and didn’t add anymore. The next step was for her to add to the drawing with what she thought was next. “I can already tell our talents placed together has created something wonderful” She joked dryly

“That’s great, Gene- Ti!” She had asked him to stop calling her general, so he was trying his best not to” You gonna show me?” He asked smiling excitedly rising to sit next to her at the table.

“Of course, alright, 1…2…3!” She opened it flat onto the table and they both just looked at it for a moment, Ti looked extremely surprised and Dogma was giggling to himself before allowing himself to laugh lightly allowed. The picture was very… interesting. The top half was the beautiful Nautolen man Shisege Ige from the Holo drama _Ocean Nights,_ and on the bottom half, Ti had made a small forest out of the bottom half, which was also beautiful, but there styles were so obviously different it looked even odder. “Oh” she stated blinking up at him before looking down at it “I didn’t think you would draw a living being”

“It’s part of the fun!” He said smiling at it, he loved it! He hadn’t done this since he was a cadet, one of the bounty hunters told him doing such things would drag him down…he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he had kept all the drawings he had done with his batchmates and friends. It was the thing that kept him going.

“It’s very odd looking, but it’s nice” Ti said with decisive tone laying it out flat on the table before them.

They sat for a moment, Dogma pulling his knee up against his chest to rest his head on his knee. Ti discussed with him the details she liked in his peace commenting how much she liked the soft curves to sharp edges, an “odd style” she said, but a pleasant one. Her style was sharp and realistic, with thick trees and needles all attended to within the picture. They had found it easy to chat, to get along and have nice conversations. She wasn’t what he expected, she was a very strong-willed women of course and serine as any being, but as she slowly let go of that a bit she also a very curious and kind women. She wasn’t naturally the most outgoing, but neither was Dogma, especially considering what his vod were like. She wasn’t like Skywalker telling him stories and being very showy in all that he did, a good and funny man, or like Kenobi who was surprisingly flirty with many people and quite sassy. She was more straightforward and although she didn’t say many jokes when she did they made him smile all the more, they were nice to hear. The trip had only been about 12 cycles, but they had been able to form a quick and needed friendship. She showed him skills of meditation that he attempted do with her often, and he taught her new games always ready to go with her on each planet to be support.

It was pleasant, different from any other friendship he had with any vod, he didn’t feel that he could tell her everything like he did with Tup, but he felt respect for her and the company was enjoyable.

“These games of yours, some I have seen the younger cadets do as well.” She commented

“Oh, yeah… I learned these then, the games I learned later weren’t as fun to me I guess.”

“Like what?”

“Oh just certain card games, I liked some like Pazaak that one is definitely my favorite. Its all about luck, whoever gets the closest to 20 wins, but you also need to be able to know when to add to your cards or to leave them!” He smiled at her as he excitedly explained the other games he knew “I also like this one called Klikklak , that one is kind of dumb but its easy all you do is-“

“This is a restricted area” a voice sounded over there comm, it made Dogma jump but Ti rose quickly and calmly

“I am sorry, we were just hoping to get home to our family today through the usual route” She replied smoothly. No hitches.

“Of course, ma’am, but you’ll need to take the exit route-“ he listed off her choices as she listened closely. “From there you may proceed.”

“Of course, thank you sir, we will change course immediately.” With that they were changing with new coordinates moving steadily. Dogma took in a deep shaky breath, it made him nervous to hear a brother’s voice somehow, he sounded normal but the idea of getting caught sent shivers down his spine. “Are you alright?” Ti said with a hand placed on his knee.

“Yeah, sorry… Its- I’m fine.”

He could feel her worried gaze on him but was grateful she didn’t ask; she probably knew but he didn’t want to talk about it right now. They were close, couldn’t get distracted now.

0-0-0

The ship slowly landed down on an empty platform. It hadn’t taken long to find a spot and they were able to quickly get ready to leave. Dogma could feel his nerves jumping around within him, it was almost violent, and he could feel his nerves edging at him. The idea of getting cut down by a saber scared him more then anything, he remembered… on Umbara, his last mission before being arrested he saw one of his vod, he saw him in the medical area as he was leaving. He was groaning in pain and squirming, he could smell the seared flesh and saw the bodies they were able to collect cut in half, blood and insides spilling out, burnt and bloody. The memory made him shiver before he stood from where he had been squatted over. He walked over to too Ti quickly before asking.

“Are you ready?” She gave him a surprised look and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Dogma, I’m gonna ask you to trust me here on this one, I need you to stay on the ship.”

“Wait, what?!”

“I need you to stay here, I’m not sure what Jedi is here or if I would even know them… although I feel as if I do… but I also feel it’d be safe for you to be here.” She said firmly

“But, but sir- I mean, well I can be useful! Besides who’s gonna watch your back? We don’t even know how far we are from the other Jedi he could be-“ she drew a finger up to him silencing him

“Dogma listen to me. I will be safe. I have the force guiding me, I didn’t just pick a random secondary course to this part of the planet, I let the force guide me. We are where we need to be. Besides if the Jedi is so volatile, I’d feel better if you would stay on the ship till, I can talk to them.” Dogma deflated slightly feeling defeated, he couldn’t and hated to argue any further. He stood down going to sit in the piolet seat. She smiled at him despite the sadness he so clearly displayed. “I’ll be back in a few hours, maybe not till nightfall depending on what I find. Be safe, I’ll be back my friend” Dogma looked up at her a small smile at the word friend, it was nice to hear.

“Course Ti, you be safe to.” She nodded and headed out of the ship quickly.

0-0-0

The next few hours were quiet, no one bothered the ship and he was able to read local news on the holo net. Despite the calm state of the planet he was itching to move, he hadn’t been out of the jail facility in so long… he wanted to stretch his legs, he wanted to move. Apparently, that chance was coming sooner then expected, Dogma heard a yell outside the ship making him jump from his seat, he still had his backpack on and grabbed the blaster from it as he opened the door out of the ship. He saw him, a brother on the ground panicking and dragging himself away from something he couldn’t see, no time to waste as training kicked in and he rushed over grabbing him under his arm and pulled him off to the side quickly and as carefully as possible. He removed the trooper’s helmet and saw the vod’s face but somehow even younger than ever before, a cadet in men’s armor?!

“Your alright I got ya trooper, what’s wrong?! Where are you hurt?!” He asked quickly assessing the cadet and quickly looking to where he had been scrambling away from.

“M-my leg… you’ve gotta run, he’ll kill you!” He frantically spoke, had he even finished training before being sent out? Dogma’s had been rushed as he was sent out considerably young for a clone himself, but this kid couldn’t be older then 8… this just wasn’t right.

“Listen kid I’ll keep you safe, who was after you?! Where’d he go?” He continued as he dragged him under a ship close to them. Maybe he could get him to the ship where he had been?

“It’s too late just run!” He said panic rising in him “T-those Jedi can’t be stopped by just us, get to command and tell them that the Jedi master has been spotted in distract 22” Dogma felt a pang in his chest, he couldn’t do that… he looked up carefully for the enemy but spotted to late as a blur rushed towards him “KRIFF RUaGH!” an inhuman scream left the cadet as he was cut down but a purple light flashing through him, Dogma felt himself go a bit dizzy at the smell of burnt flesh… again. A burning sensation was felt at the bottom of his chin and he slowly tilted his head up from it, there he saw something he wasn’t expecting. It was, at least he was pretty sure, general Mace Windu. His eyes blew up slightly as he looked on him, his eyes were wild, he looked mangled, a burn across his face and a dangerous air that made his gut twist up slightly. There was no time for talking though, as he raised his saber instinct kicked in and he rushed him knocking him over and running past him breath remaining steady for a moment as he jumped behind a new ship, but to little to late he saw more vod, now coming straight at him, he looked to suspicious to not be something of interest. A clone with a face tattoo and not wearing any armor, instead civvies. Hell he looked like a deserter, with a gun in hand as well.

“What the-?” One voiced before a commanding officer yelled

“Lower your weapon and come with us trooper” well he couldn’t do that either, so he shot at them, luckily for them it was on stun. He got one but missed the rest as he ran past them.

Soon enough he was being chased by them down a street, getting farther and farther from the ship he had been with. His breath gaining speed as he bolted around trying to avoid citizens as his brothers chased him calling to him to stop. _Well_ he thought to himself _I did say I wanted to stretch my legs…_

He ran towards stone stairs on a sharp turn and slipped on the water covering the floor and fell twisting his leg unnatural, he yelped at the pain but rose up moving quickly. A blaster bolt whizzed past his skull. Another grazed his shoulder, and he turned another corner more carefully this time but this time he fell as a burning sensation went across his leg making him curl on himself a bit, the rain felt like salt on his freshly singed flesh, it was a new pain, not like a blaster bolt or an explosion. He looked up trying to see through the blur and was pushed Flatley to the ground. And he heard troopers’ footsteps, his heart raced but he kept quiet as he heard the continue running by. The man above him then pointed his saber to Dogma once again and spoke in a gruff, and terrifying voice.

“Give me a reason.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! Hope you enjoy! :)

One, two, three. In… out. Breathe. In…. and out.

Dogma opens his eyes slowly; water covers his body as he lies on the ground, staring up into the brown eyes of the Jedi before him. He couldn’t believe he was there, let alone that the glowing purple emitting from his saber was dangerously close to his injured shoulder, threatening to reopen the blaster wound.

“General?” He asked slowly and the brown eyes somehow got even colder looking at him with disdain.

“Not anymore” is all he said, but his light saber stayed where it was. “I won’t ask again” He said getting even closer the saber almost touching his shoulder, the rain sizzling as it dripped continuously on it.

“I-I came with Ti, we came to look for you!” Mace raised a brow

“I saw her,” he said

“Did you guys… talk? Where is she?”

“She told me she came with a clone… although I doubt your reasons for being here.”

“I wouldn’t come here for no reason sir” Dogma said staring him in the eye, but he realized that he didn’t answer his other, more important question. “Where is she?” he asked quietly and again he looked into Mace’s eyes for an answer but Mace denied him, instead his eyes remained cold and passive, like he could kill Dogma at any moment, like his life meant nothing… it made him shiver. “Please… tell me where she is.” He tried once more still looking him in the eyes to show him he was him; he was him.

“Gone.” He lowered his light saber carefully and Dogma lifted, flinching at the pain he felt in his leg shaking, the rain pounding into the seared flesh.

“Gone?” Dogma asked, realizing the implication this time he didn’t look… he didn’t want to know.

“Yes.” Dogma felt tears coming to his eyes but stayed still as he could. Mace Windu, one of the toughest and strongest Jedi General’s could have killed him, hell he still might so he wouldn’t show any weakness right now. As if Mace read his mind… maybe he did he turned to him and stated, “I won’t kill you unless you give me a reason to” Dogma shook his head. He couldn’t bring himself to respond. Instead, he attempted to adjust, but his leg brought him down. Although Mace didn’t mean to, he grabbed his light saber once again, and it made Dogma flinch away slightly, his eyes once again looking at Mace. They stayed that way, realizing their realities. Ti’s gone, Dogma lost his friend and instead was stuck here with a man who may or may not kill him. Mace felt threatened by even the slightest movements. The teetering kindness that was once there is completely gone now. “Here” He offered his hand to Dogma

“I’m sorry” Dogma said as he took Mace’s hand, allowing him to yank him up, almost falling because of his bummed leg. Mace caught his arm and dragged him up, and they moved farther away from the previous danger that had taken the life of their dear friend, Mace was helping him yet, holding him like a prisoner, almost. _Nothing new._

0-0-0

By the time they make it to Mace’s hide out Dogma is shivering and the pain in his leg is burning and painful. Mace puts Dogma down slowly and leaves quickly. Dogma grunts at the pain. He knew Mace wouldn’t trust him most likely, but cutting his leg was unnecessary and the scar would never heal. What a reckless man.

“Give me a reason” Mace’s sharp voice surprises Dogma making him jump a twinge of fear entering him before he tried to calm back down. _He’s a jedi, they’re typically righteous people. Mostly. Hopefully._

“A-a reason?” Dogma asks quietly, trying to be brave.

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you right here right now.” His face is so cold, he doesn’t know what to say and immediately remember Krell’s face, his laughter, that he mercilessly mowed down easily 80 brothers. So many just gone. _Jedi… more dangerous than I thought._ He almost feels foolish for the thought and can’t help the defiant look rising to his face. _He’s dangerous, sure, but why’d he help me then?_ “Quickly, Ti’s gone, I have no sure way to trust you. You could be like the rest of your traitorous brothers.”

“Why d’you waste your time helping me then?” He asks, he won’t dignify Mace with a response to anything else. How could Mace not even question what was going on? His life doesn’t mean a lot to anyone, not even himself, but he needs to live. To help his brothers. Mace only stared at him, grabbing at his light saber. He swallowed but stared into his eyes. “Me and Ti are- we were trying to help save my brothers” Mace’s face somehow got darker and even more angry.

“And how exactly were you planning on doing that?” he squatted down next to Dogma, looking him right in the eye, and Dogma could feel it. He could feel a coldness that made him shudder, made him want to back away and run… but he couldn’t do that. He shouldn’t, even if he could. “They murdered everyone I know; they abandoned the Jedi in favor of the republic, and they deserve no mercy. They are-.” Dogma’s anger made him shake.

“It’s not like that-“

“Oh really? Then what is it like? Did they get tricked into killing their friends and generals?!”

“No! But-“

“Again, why should I let you live then?”

“I’m trying to tell you if you would-“

“What is there to tell?! I mean honestly at this point we don’t have a chance of-“

“If you would just allow me to speak then I could-“

“This is a waste of time, your brothers have-“

“Would you shut up and listen to me?!” Dogma and Mace were so close by this point. The only thing keeping them apart was a thick wall of tension as they tried to stare each other down. When Mace said nothing, Dogma continued as calm as humanly possible. “Listen to me” a shaky breath as he backed down only slightly so he could breathe normally “I know it will sound crazy, but we believe there is something controlling my vod’s minds. We believe it is a chip but-”

Mace snorts, rising to his feet, and Dogma just gives him a look before continuing.

“She could um… she felt my mind and could feel the difference between me and the others, something in my mind was different. She said it was fuller, untouched.” He takes a breath in for 3 counts and out. Just like Shak Ti told him, _is she really gone?_ Mace’s gaze is steady on him then, like he was unsure but also planted. Dogma hadn’t met Mace Windu before, he’d heard of him and seen him, and at one point admired him. He did his duty well, was strong and cared for his men, but the man before him was broken, angry, and he couldn’t tell if he would help him or snap his neck. He hoped it was the former because he wasn’t ready to die so quickly… not yet... not helping no one “I-if you want you can search my mind. J-Just be careful.” It didn’t hurt when Ti did it, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant, and at this point Mace Windu was still a volatile stranger. 

“Will do.” Mace closed his eyes and held out a hand to feel Dogma’s mind and it made Dogma shudder involuntarily and he closed his eyes tightly allowing him to roam. He could feel it happening, so he volunteered certain information to Mace Windu. He showed him his experience on Kamino and how Ti and him escaped. How for weeks they traveled following her Bothan friend’s lead that the clones were being controlled. He showed him the theory’s they had, and Shak Ti put the pieces together about Fives and the chip.

_“I should’ve trusted him” Ti places her hand over her face sighing out trying to relax._

_“You couldn’t have known.” He tried to comfort, but he knew he felt too distraught to do so affectively. Fives… he never had time to see him again before he died._

Dogma felt the panic rise in him once again, and at that Mace moved on, continued searching, with some kindness he let Dogma keep that private moment to himself.

_“There is a Jedi on Alderaan. My contact says he is there killing all clones he can find. He isn’t in a good mindset apparently” Oh great, whoever it is going to love meeting him._

Mace watches this one play out unlike the previous memory

_Crap,_ Dogma can see the conversation replaying in his mind and he can’t help squirming in the discomfort, but Mace’s hold is strong. Stronger than he wanted it to be.

_“Right. Is there any other Jedi? Any others you’ve heard of?” Ti said._

_“No,” the women laughed softly “none so reckless as he to be noticed by me”_

He opened his eyes to see Mace’s face, although he wasn’t sure of what to expect he wasn’t expecting him to be looking back at him with a face of someone who wanted to say “Really?” and simultaneously “Makes sense” Dogma just shrugs and closes his eyes ignoring the look.

_“Well, were headed there then.” Ti decides shortly._

_“What?!” Dogma can’t help the fear, a Jedi who wants him dead wasn’t exactly new, but it wasn’t welcome either._

_“Yes Dogma, you don’t have to come if you’d like to stay here instead, you’ve already helped me enough”_

_“No General, I want to help. We need to save my brothers, and I’ll help no matter what.” She smiled at him and shook her head, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and they continued their planning. They planned to get to Alderan, but first getting disguises. They got head cowls and civvies, and then from there only the basics. Showing them travelling, stopping for fuel, laughing… and landing on Alderaan where his last memory of Ti was. She left the ship telling him to stay put for now, but he heard a scream not long after, ran out to investigate and caught sight of a brother running to him he tried desperately to help, then all the sudden…. a smell of burnt flesh and the young troop was gone._

_The rest is history._

Mace stopped to Dogma’s relief, and it showed as he relaxed visibly. Mace was sitting now although still on alert. He couldn’t relax fully even knowing that Dogma was telling the truth, but Dogma couldn’t relax either. The burning in his leg was unbelievably infuriating! He tried to touch it after a few more minutes of silence, tapping it lightly, only making himself cringe at the pain. Mace stared at him with slight annoyance.

“I have a couple bacta patches, might have some wrappings.” He said raising his hand to pull over the bacta to Dogma who nodded gratefully. He quickly applied it, hands shaking at the pain but said nothing. Mace soon stirred, rising from his spot making Dogma stiffen, but he forced himself to focus on the bandage and bacta. Mace left the small area to go in another room.

It was an underground apartment; they were on a farmers’ land and it made Dogma wonder who’s it was and why Mace had taken them there. It was dark and he could see one bedroll laid out. A small light illuminated the room. Mace came back in returning with a towel and odd clothing meant for a much larger man. He tossed them next to Dogma and said,

“Hurry and change, your clothes. They’re soaking into the carpet.” Dogma rolled his eyes and slipped off his shirt as Mace turned around.

“Yes, sir” he grumbled out putting the shirt on before attempting to rise to put the pants on. It made him grumble at pain as he fumbled to get them on. Mace sighed impatiently as he turned around.

“Are you done yet or-“

“Don’t turn around yet!” Dogma blurted, making Mace turn away in surprise. He quickly wiggled into the large pants feeling the burn in his leg again “Okay, um sorry. I-I’m done sir” Mace grimaced as he turned around.

“You know I’ve changed in the same rooms as your brothers, right?” He asked an eyebrow raised.

“I know but… its different.”

“Uh huh.” Mace came over, handing him a walking stick. “You can go.” Dogma looked up from the stick he had given him with surprise.

“What?”

“You. Can. Go.”

“B-but what about the plan?” Mace scoffed at that.

“There isn’t much of one, is there? Besides, just because you came looking for me doesn’t mean I would do it.”

“Yeah but if Ti’s… if she’s gone then we need to find more Jedi, any other brothers who can help! We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

“There is no _we._ Sorry you got your hopes up, but Yoda is gone, Obi Wan is who knows where, all the Jedi who were left ALIVE are in HIDING!” Mace shouted at Dogma backing him up “My family is destroyed, the Jedi are _destroyed_ and if you think I’m going to help you, one of the people who destroyed mine your delusional!” Dogma shuddered at the intensity of the man before him but felt anger rise in him.

“So what?” He hissed.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, so what?! You think because you’ve lost a few people that its all over?! You think its just time to turn in for good because you lost people?!”

“You wouldn’t understand what its like to-“

“To what?! Lose everyone?! Because I can tell you it was because of Jedi Master PONG KRELL that I lost EVERYTHING!” Mace glared at Dogma, fuming at the words.

“He wasn’t a true Jedi; a true Jedi would never do what he did!”

“Maybe not, but he was put in a place of power by the jedi and the republic, he almost killed our entire battalion.” Dogma retorted.

“That’s not the- we didn’t know! He was deceiving us all!”

“This isn’t even the point” Dogma groaned out “You can’t just give up! No Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic would do that, they shouldn’t do that!”

“I’m not the general, not anymore” Mace said with lowered his voice.

“Listen, I have helpful knowledge…” he paused trying to cool off, but to no avail “Do you really think so little of your men?” he asked quieted but with no less anger “None of us would do this willingly, we aren’t so naïve…” Mace slammed his fist against the wall next to Dogma’s head.

“Never talk about my men like that, no. Don’t. You. Ever.” Dogma just glared back. “I want you out of here,” he said, turning away.

“So that’s it then? After Ti came here for you, to help you and hopefully gain a friend… your going to quit before we can start?!” Mace didn’t answer that instead all he did was walk out of the room. The surrounding air was sharp and angry, Dogma could feel it… but he didn’t fear it as much. “di’kuut jetti” he grumbled, picking up the stick and the soaked clothes. He stepped outside; it was still pouring. He stayed under the cover, allowing himself to rest against the wall and watch the rain. His leg burned still, although the bacta helped a bit.

He stayed there, lost in thought, staring out at the rain. _The kriff do I do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to improve my grammar so hopefully this chapter is a bit better.


End file.
